


lady and the tramp

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky and Clint's dogs get them together





	lady and the tramp

**Author's Note:**

> for WH bingo square "lucky the dog"
> 
> twitter is @_AMAMOT

“Lucky no!”   
  
Clint watched helplessly as his dog’s one eye was hyper focused on the squirrel that he had no chance of catching. His dumb golden retriever didn’t have peripheral vision so didn’t see the white pitbull rolling on the grass. Lucky turned too quickly and went careening into the pitbull, limbs flailing and both dogs yelping.

“Lucky! Bad dog!”

Clint raced over to where the dogs were now sniffing each other and saw another man walking over to them as well. He knew not to stereotype dogs and owners, but a pitbull owner who was brawny like this guy was usually wasn’t someone who you wanted to mess with. The pitbull’s owner got there first and started petting Lucky with- was that a metal hand? As Clint got closer, he heard the man cooing over the white dog and also noticed that the pitbull was missing a front leg.

“Hey man, sorry Lucky is kinda a dumbass. He couldn’t see her.”   
  
“Oh it’s ok.” Holy shit the guy was hot as hell. He had stubble and clear grey eyes and his jeans clung to his thighs. He was looking at Clint and Lucky with amusement. “Princess isn’t winning any intelligence awards either. Look, she’s all green now from rolling in the grass.”

“Oh no. Bath time for Princess?”

“Yeah, not gonna be fun. This is what I get for taking her hoodie off I guess.”   
  
Now Clint was watching Princess’s owner with a repressed laugh. “You put her in clothes?”   
  
Hot Pitbull Owner actually blushed “Shut up. She looks pretty.”

Clint just chuckled and bumped him with his elbow. “Which way are you going? We’ll walk with you.”   
  
Clint clipped Lucky’s leash to his matching purple collar and Princess had a pink leash attached to her jeweled collar. Lucky would bound back and forth between Clint’s side and sniffing Princess, while Princess herself bounced on her three legs diligently by her owner’s side.

“I’m Clint by the way, this is Lucky if that wasn’t obvious.”   
  
“Bucky.”   
  
“How long have you had Princess?”   
  
“I was paired with her uh…” He paused and seemed to look Clint over. “I was in a program that paired us off with rescue pitties after we got back from Afghanistan. Not all of us adopt our program partner dogs but….”   
  
Bucky gestured with his metal hand and down to Princess’s hobbling gait. 

“A match made in dog/owner heaven huh?” 

“Just about.” Bucky smiled shyly. “It’s fun to spoil her and give her nice things. She deserves it.”   
  


Clint nodded seriously. “Absolutely. Lucky was owned by some less than savory characters before I took him from them. And like you two, both of us are down a sense or so.”

“Funny how dogs match up to us like that innit?” Bucky drawled a bit of Brooklyn into his voice. He stopped at a drinking fountain and pulled out a collapsible bowl from his bag. He smiled up at Clint as the two dogs drank “And how they bring people together.”

“Sure is.” Clint flickered his eyes down to the dogs who were playfully nipping at each other. “Say, there’s a dog-friendly cafe a few blocks from here. You interested in some coffee?”

“Absolutely.” Bucky smiled as Princess leaned heavily into his leg. “I think she thinks so too.”


End file.
